


superbat

by ANX7



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANX7/pseuds/ANX7
Summary: 代发一下老苗的rt梗





	superbat

我什么也不知道，我只是一只代发黄兔的小猫咪。

画手 lft @一颗苗鸭

 

 

 

 


End file.
